twilight wolf
by roxas90210
Summary: what if the gods a signed amaterasu a guardian/partner? will love blossom? how the game goes only it has my oc. the oc looks like wolf link.


In the land of Nippon all was at peace. The bright light of the moon guided those through the night, the gentle winds carried the soothing aroma of blossoms through out the land as the petals danced gracefully in the air. Deep in agata forest , at the waterfall lake, sitting strong and tall stood a lone wolf. The wolf was a little larger then normal wolfs , his fur was dark silver , white fur covered his feet and muzzle a strange white symbol rested on his forehead. Strong muscles tensed beneath his silver fur, a round blue ear ring rested on his right ear. around his neck was a bright blue stone, a symbol was engraved on the stone, the Japanese symbol of wisdom. A platinum sword with a deep blue hilt rested on his back. Finally his eyes were a deep blue that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The large male sighed and looked at the moon, his eyes holding intense seriousness, his sword shining brilliantly in the moonlight. The wolf shook his head and walked tords the wall near the waterfall. A stone stuck out the wall, the wolf pushed it with little to no effort. Suddenly the wall vanished leaving behind a entrance, the wolf walked in as the entrens soon disappeared as the wall returned. Small bright blue crystals clung to the wall, their light guiding the way. At the end of the tunnel stood a small village full of silver wolfs like him. Many cave like homes dug in the walls. The male took a sniff and quickly walked to a cave. Inside stood a silver wolf that looked much like him only much older. The older male wolf turned and smiled.

"Good evening Ren." said the old wolf.

"Good evening Grandfather Aki." said ren.

"Back from your walk so soon?" asked aki. Ren laid down and sighed.

"The time shall arrive soon."

Aki nodded in understanding not wanting to pester his grandson. "I see."

"Grandfather?" ren asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me the story of Shiranui again?"

Aki looked at Ren thoughtfully. He smiled.

"Of course." said aki. Ren smiled , he got comfortable ready to listen.

Aki smiled and began:

_Long long ago, a tiny hablet known as kamiki nestled in a grove of proud beautiful cherry blossoms._

_Each tree around the berk was honored as a god._

_However the village was not without its dark secrets._

_To seachate the apatite of Orochi a fearsome cave dweling beast a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival._

_With a body like a mountain and eight heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks its blood red eyes was said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared to disobey the horrific beast._

_When the night of the sacrifice drew near a mysterious white wolf appeared out side the village._

_This wolf its cote as brilliant as snow was duged Shiranui._

_The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who vejered out side the village and made a habit of protroling the streets at night time people assume the wolf to be a fomileler of Orochi._

_One villager took it upon him self to face the fearsome Shiranui. The worier Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were throted by Shiranuis swift movements._

_Before long the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white ploomed arrow haroted the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky the arrow hit square in the home of Nami the villages most beautiful maiden._

_Nagi holding a secret love for Nami was enraged by this sign. Determined to put a stop to Orochi ones and for all Nagi went to the beast lair in place of his beloved._

_The moon cave a place as dark as evil itself served as Orochis home. Nagi bravely stood before the entrance suddenly a beast appeared eyes glowing crimson upon eight thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him angches for another sacrifice._

_Nagi jumped with incredible grace thrashing his sword in the moonless night. But Orochis hide was like steel the blade left nary a scratch._

_At long last Nagi , his energy spent from the intense battle dropped to his knees exasted and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face._

_It was then that the wolf appeared as if to protect Nagi the wolf stood its ground against Orochi. In the darkness of the cave the wolfs cote shown brilliantly. Alas it was Shiranui the wolf that dwell outside the village. Barring its fearsome claws Shiranui leaped towards Orochi._

_Orochi reared its terrifying heads readying its fangs for battle. The two beasts struggled wildly thrashing in the darkness mysterious and terrifying the spectecle continued._

_Shiranui summand divine winds to counter Orochis flames. As Orochi closed in on Shiranui claws glissading a gigantic tree sprung up protecting the wolf. Shiranui faght gallantly to gane the upper hand however Orochi protected by a mystical power was not easily defeated._

_Shiranui covered in gashes majestic cote died crimson stood axsosted before the mighty Orochi._

_But Shiranui refused to give in with its last ouns of strength the wolf looked heavenward and let out a mighty howl. Suddenly the dark clouds faded. _

_The light from above glistened of Nagis sword as a beakon of hope._

_Guided by his sword Nagi who had been taking shelter in the shadows stood proudly to face his edfesary._

_Channeling all his strength into his scared and battered arms he leaped forrowshesly towards Orochi his sword poised high. His golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string._

_One by one Orochis fearsome heads separated from their owner. Orochis broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood._

_At that moment the curse that pledged the villagers was lifted._

_As the battle subsided the sun shown ones again in the sky._

_Shiranui had succumbed to Orochis poison and struggled to breath. Nagi scooped the beast in his arms and returned to kamiki._

_When they reached the village Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the wolfs head. As a response Shiranui let out a horse and pitiful bark. It then closed its eyes as if to slumber. Peace had finally been restored to kamiki._

_In honor of Sharnuis heroic exploit's the villagers created a shrine and put stone statue of the wolf within it. Nagis sword was crisend sukuyomi and placed in the moon cave._

_The villagers all looked forward to a age of endless peace._

The story had ended. Aki smiled at Ren.

" The gods shall tell you when the time draws near." said Aki.

Ren nodded and gazed at the night sky, he sighed and whispered something into the night.

"Amaterasu…"


End file.
